mulingbuksanangpusofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11
| image = Ep11.jpg | book = 1 | number = 11 | week = 3 | airdate = | writer = Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo | rating = 26.6 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Monday, July 22, 2013. It is the eleventh episode of Book 1 and eleventh produced episode. Synopsis There's a closeness between Sarah and Nicolas, which Leonel can't help but notice. Episode Overview At St. Romulus College, Xenon is waiting for Sarah and Natalia. Pancho and Leonel arrive just as the girls return from their interviews and tell them that they got accepted into the school. Xenon also has news that while she was walking outside, she spotted a place where she can open a canteen. Sarah shows Leonel her list of school supplies, which isn't included in the scholarship. She's concerned that Marietta will get mad again, since she's under the impression that everything is free. Leonel says he'll take care of it and ask their mother for money. Nicolas returns home after looking for a job, which was unsuccessful. He can't get a job because of his criminal record. Marietta reassures him that he'll find something eventually. He also brought home some food to celebrate Sarah getting into her school. Adelina asks Carissa if she went to go see Nicolas, but Carissa tells her that she saw Marietta. Adelina is worried that since Marietta and Nicolas know each other, there's a bigger chance of their secret being revealed. Therefore she wants her daughter to stay away from Marietta as well. But Carissa said Nicolas doesn't know anything. Adelina has doubts and doesn't trust Marietta. Francis walks in before Adelina can speak about the issue any further, which halts the two women's conversation. He asks why they stopped talking. Carissa assures Francis that they weren't talking about anything important. Adelina says it's about business, and Francis says that that's never stopped them before; in fact, they want him to learn about the business, and wonders if they were talking about him. They deny it and Carissa asks Francis to go off and do something for her to stop his suspicions. Bernardo tells his family that he's found a job as a jeepney driver. Marietta mentions that Nicolas brought home food to celebrate Sarah's acceptance. Leonel then asks his mother for money for school and gives her a list that has a lot more than a normal list would. She asks him if he's doing anything suspicious like selling school supplies, and Sarah tells her that the other supplies are hers. Elvira asks about her scholarship, but Sarah says supplies aren't covered. Marietta says she can't afford it, and that she'll give them money but they have to make it fit. Leonel says it's okay if his are incomplete, but Sarah's should all be there. Marietta isn't having any of it, practically telling Sarah that she should just ask the rich families of the people she goes to school with. The rest of the family and Nicolas feel bad for Sarah. In Carissa and Edmund's room, she looks troubled and Edmund asks what's wrong; he's noticed she's been like this since seeing Marietta and Ricardo. He then reveals that he knows that Ricardo is really Nicolas. He's known for a long time, through research. Carissa apologizes and says it was just unexpected that he would show up, and that Marietta would cover up for him, so she went along with it. Edmund wonders if Carissa still has feelings for him, but she reassures him that she's just worried about Nicolas finding out about Francis. She doesn't want to lose her son. Pancho and Leonel are shopping for school supplies. Leonel picks out some floral notebooks and Pancho says he's going to get beat up, but he says they're for Sarah, not him. They're splitting the costs on their school supplies. The two friends banter about how Leonel doesn't even do his assignments, but Leonel says everything he needs to know is in his head. He goes home and asks his mother where Sarah is. She hasn't arrived home yet. But suddenly she shows up with arms full of new stuff. Nicolas had bought school supplies for her. Leonel looks annoyed and Marietta asks Nicolas why he went through the trouble. He says it's fine because he's proud of Sarah, who gives him a hug in appreciation. Leonel meets up with Pancho and has the notebooks that he bought for Sarah. He starts going over them in black marker to cover the floral designs. He tells Pancho that Nicolas bought Sarah supplies, and Pancho is amazed at how nice the man is. Leonel is less than impressed. Pancho tells him just to leave it alone because Nicolas has been in prison for so long and doesn't have a family of his own. Maybe he sees Sarah as the daughter he never had. Nicolas is outside, wiping down Bernardo's jeepney and the two have a talk. Bernardo says that he's noticed how much he's been doing for Sarah lately and hints at the question of Nicolas being Sarah's father. Nicolas says it's not true; he just feels at ease around Sarah and assures Bernardo that he has no plans of getting together with Marietta. Bernardo says it hasn't been easy for Marietta when it comes to men and he feels sorry for both of his children; her and Carissa. He tells Nicolas about how the both of them got pregnant and were left to take care of the kids alone. He also reveals that they gave birth at the same time, which makes Nicolas think. Sarah is preparing her supplies inside, and he comes in asking her when her birthday is. She was born on May 7, 1996. When she asks why, he doesn't answer and just leaves the house. He goes to the de la Vega residence and starts making a scene outside, demanding to talk to Carissa, who has just pulled up in her car. She says they have nothing to talk about, but Nicolas wants to know if Francis is his son. She tells him no, but he's worked it all out that nine months prior to Francis' birth, they were together. Carissa says it's over between them and that he can leave. He yells for Francis, wanting to see him while Carissa tries to stop him. Francis sees him through the window, but Adelina comes out with a shotgun pointed at him. She reminds him of what she told him years ago; the second he shows up at her house, she'll shoot him. Nicolas is being restrained by Simeon and he says that he just wants to know the truth. Adelina says she'll do whatever it takes to protect her family and cocks the gun. Nicolas retreats but before he leaves, he tells Carissa that they're not finished. Carissa cries and hugs her mother. Francis comes outside and asks what's happening. Inside, the adults are in the kitchen consoling Carissa, and Francis enters. He asks why Ricardo was looking for him but they tell him to ignore him. He wants to know what's going on, but they tell him not to add to Carissa's stress. He apologizes but is still not at ease about what just happened. Later that night, Nicolas and Sarah talk. He tells Sarah about his family and how he grew up alone due to his mother dying at a young age and his father going to jail. He never had a family to call his own, even now. But admits to Sarah that he knows that Francis is his son and says he'll do whatever it takes to find out the truth. Sarah understands where Carissa's coming from, but Nicolas says he has a right as well. He asks her that if she had a chance to get to know her father, would she take it? Sarah says yes, and Nicolas asks for her help to talk to Carissa. Sarah remembers that she has Carissa's contact information and agrees. Marietta and Carissa meet up again and Carissa accuses her of telling Nicolas about Francis, since she's the only other one who knows the truth. Carissa is mad that Marietta has betrayed her. Marietta gets angry and starts crying. She says that she hurt her first. She flashes back to when she saw Carissa and Nicolas were kissing back in San Felipe. Back in the present, she doesn't mention it, and instead says that Carissa just left San Felipe without writing. And now she's accusing her of doing things that she didn't do. She has nothing to gain from telling Nicolas the truth, so why would she do it? Carissa believes her and looks regretful. Natalia and Sarah talk about what Nicolas asked her to do. Sarah says he's a nice man and he's done so much for her. But Natalia tells her that just because he's helped her, it doesn't mean that she owes him anything. Sarah says she just feels bad about his situation, and how she relates to him regarding wanting to get to know his family. Natalia just doesn't want Sarah to get involved. However, Sarah goes to meet Carissa at a restaurant to talk. She then brings Nicolas in, and Carissa gets upset at the both of them. She gets mad at Nicolas for using Sarah to get to her, and tells Sarah not to butt in where she has no business, especially when it comes to her son. She leaves and Sarah is hurt by her words. She goes to the de la Vega's house and asks Lavida at the gate if she can see Carissa. Lavida says that she's not allowed to let anyone in. Francis comes out and sees Sarah, then tells Lavida to let her in. Lavida reminds him that his grandma said not to let just anyone in, but he ignores her. He goes to the gate and escorts Sarah inside himself. Inside, the two make small talk in the family room. They talk about school until Francis asks what she wants to talk to his mom about. Sarah wants to apologize, but doesn't tell him for what when he asks. He wonders if it's about him, and she asks why he would think that. Francis tells her that something happened at the house last night and is frustrated that everyone knows what's going on except him. Even Sarah knows. He asks her to tell him what's going on once again, but Adelina enters and interrupts their conversation. Cast Main Guests *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon Category:Aired Category:Xenon Category:Pancho Category:Leonel Category:Sarah Category:Natalia Category:Marietta Category:Nicolas Category:Carissa Category:Adelina Category:Francis Category:Bernardo Category:Elvira Category:Edmund Category:Lavida